


Nice To (Sort of?) Meet You

by pechekeen



Series: Wavelengths [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, but awkward as hell, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechekeen/pseuds/pechekeen
Summary: they finally have a conversation. sort of.





	Nice To (Sort of?) Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is really short compared to the first two chapters and really, _really_ awkward, but their situation's pretty.. out there so

**Tue, Ap 24,** 11:46 AM

_**[Timothée]**_

Hello?

_**[Armie]** _

Hi?

~~Is this.. the guy upstairs?~~

~~Hey, are you the guy I've been singing to for awhile now?~~

~~Hye~~

Do I have the right person?

_**[Armie]**_

Depends on who you're looking for?

__  
**[Timothée]**

I mean..

I don't know?

This number was put in my mailbox so..

**_[Armie]_**

Sounds like a textbook prank to me.

I'm kidding.

Yeah, you have the right guy. So. Um. Hey?

****

**_[Timothée]_ **

Oh.

Yeah, hi.

**Tue, Ap 24,** 8:10 PM

**_[Armie]_**

~~So..~~

~~I just wanted to thank you~~

Sorry, got caught up in something.

**_[Timothée]_**

~~For over 6 hours?~~

It's fine.

**_[Armie]_**

I finally have some time to actually breathe too.

But listen, I just wanted to thank you for the

You know

**_[Timothée]_**

Singing?

**_[Armie]_**

~~Serinading?~~

Yeah, the singing.

It really helps and I really do appreciate it.

**_[Timothée]_**

I'm glad it helps [smiling emoji]

~~So I don't feel like an idiot doing it all the time.~~

So.. I feel like this is way overdue?

I'm Timothée by the way, 

but my friends call me Timmy most of the time.

**_[Armie]_**

Nice to finally sort of meet you, Timmy.

I guess if we're going by formalities then.. 

hey for the, like, third or something time.

I'm Armand, but my friends call me Armie.

Also, how.. do you pronounce your name? Is it French?

**_[Timothée]_**

It's like Tim-o-tay, but I get Timothee a lot / I'm not picky

but yeah it's French. 

Armand? That's a cool name. I'm guessing.. Geman?

**Tue, Ap 24,** 9:51 PM

**_[Armie]_**

Yeah, it's German. 

**_[Timothée]_**

Did you just come back?

Wow, that

Sounded really creepy sorry.

**_[Armie]_**

It really would have been if I wasn't living right above you.

You're fine, man.

Yeah, I just got back.

I didn't miss the daily singing sesh did I?

**_[Timothée]_**

Sorry to say, but you sort of did.

**_[Armie]_**

Sort of?

**_[Timothée]_**

Think I'm coming down with something

so unless you're up to hear some scratchy 

as hell chords then, yeah, you missed it. 

**_[Armie]_**

Oh, ouch. Rest those golden pipes, man.

**_[Timothée]_**

Golden pipes?

**_[Armie]_**

Yeah, golden pipes. You sing pretty damn good.

**_[Timothée]_**

Thanks [smiling emoji]

**_[Armie]_**

Don't mention it. I'll let you recoop and rest up tho.

**_[Timothée]_**

~~It's not like I sleep that much anyways.~~

Alright. Catch you sometime tomorrow?

**_[Armie]_**

~~You can catch me at any time of the day.~~

Yeah, I mean that's why cell phones are so great you can text at any time..

**_[Timothée]_**

[eye roll emoji]

**_[Armie]_**

I'm kidding, I'm kidding.

Night, Timmy.

**Author's Note:**

> this entire series will be heavily influenced based off of what all of you folks want to see so be sure to leave a comment on here or send me a message [over on my Tumblr! ](http://peche-keen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
